monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Postacie
Straszyciółki thumb|left|Frankie Stein Frankie Stein Ma 15 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy, a jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami Frankie są: Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Pod koniec 2 książki straszyciółka jest mocno zakochana w Brettcie, i oczywiście z wzajemnością. thumb|left|134px|Draculaura Draculaura *Córka hrabiego Draculi-Wampira, ale nie pije krwi i jest wegetarianką. Ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Wspaniały. Draculaura jest przyjazna i bardzo słodka.Ma chłopaka który nazywa się Clawd Wolf. Draculaura uwielbia kokardki i koronki.Jej najleprzymi przyjaciolkami są Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. thumb|left|134px|Clawdeen Wolf Shool's Out Clawdeen Wolf Jest córką wilkołaka. Ma 15 lat. Ma fioletowego kotka Crescenta.Jest pewna siebie, towarzyska, przyjazna i modna. Jej ulubiony kolor to złoty. Ma liczne rodzeństwo w tym Howleen Wolf i Clawd Wolf. thumb|left|134px|Lagoona Blue Lagoona Blue Córka potwora moskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopak to Gill Webber. thumb|left|134px|Cleo de Nile uniform potworniarek Cleo de Nile Cleo de Nile jest córką mumii. Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek i jest uważana za samolubną osobę, choć ma złote serce.Uważa się za królową. thumb|left|160px|Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia jest córką pary zombie. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High, chociaż ona tylko mówi w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów. Uczniowie Monster High thumb|left|134px|Operetta Operetta To córka potwora z Opery. Kocha muzykę, ma piękny głos, jednak gdy się go słucha na żywo "ludzie wariują". Jej przyjaciółmi są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. thumb|left|134px|Spectra Vondergeist Spectra Vondergeist Jest córką duchów. Pisze anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego i kolumnę z poradami dla gazety Monster High. Jako duch może przechodzić przez ściany co znacznie ułatwia jej wyłapywanie sensacji w szkole. Znana jest także jako "Cerberek". thumb|left|134px|Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable Jest córką Yeti. Ona jest studentką z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest Yeti. Ma czasami ma problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji, zasad panujących w Monster High. thumb|left|134px|Deuce Gorgon Deuce Gorgon Syn Meduzy. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce może zamieniać kogoś w kamień, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. thumb|left|Ross Palony w uniformie koszykarskim Ross Palony Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. thumb|left|200px|Clawd Wolf Clawd Wolf Clawd to wilkołak, ma 17 lat i jest starszym bratem Clawdeen. Bardzo lubi piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę.Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Gdy ktoś rzuci piłkę zawsze musi po nią polecieć.Jego zwierzę to buldog o imieniu Rockseena. thumb|left|Gill Gillington "Gill" Webber Syn potwora słodko wodnego. Gill ma skrzela dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słoj z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. thumb|left|Wolny Moe Wolny Moe Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli.Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi w języku zombie.Należy do klubu szachowego. thumb|left|Jackson(po lewej)/Wyczes(po prawej) Jackson Jekyll /Wyczes Hyde Jackson i Wyczes to ta sama osoba. Gdy Jackson usłyszy muzykę zmienia się w Wyczesa. Jackson jest normalsem. Obaj sa zakochani w Frankie. thumb|left|182px|Howleen Wolf Howleen Wolf Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzak to samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. thumb|left|Romulus Romulus Wilkołak, przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego, przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. thumb|left|Goria Goria Wampirzyca,przed przeniesieniem uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. thumb|left|Goria i Bram Bram Devein Wampir,przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy, chłopak Gorii. thumb|left|Robecca Steam Robecca Steam Robot,córka szalonego naukowca który stworzył ją podobnie jak tata Frankie. Jej zwierzak to pingwin Kapitan Penny.thumb|left|Venus McFlytrap Venus McFlytrap Córka muchołówki. Jej zwierzak to muchołówka amerykańska Chewlian. thumb|left|Rochelle Goyle Rochelle Goyle Córka Gargulca. Jej zwierzakiem jest Roux. thumb|left|C.A.Cupid C.A. Cupid Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). thumb|left|Toralei Stripe Toralei Stripe Kotołaczka z ciętym językiem. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody.Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei zostałą pożucona przez rodzine i siostry ( To dobiero ujawnia się z odcinku " Nine live of Toralei" czy jakoś tak ) thumb|left|Purrsephone(czarna)i Mewlody(biała) Purrsephone i Mewlody Siostry bliźniaczki kotołaczki.Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei.Kiedyś miały kanarka,lecz jedna z nich miała na nie uczulenie więc musiały go oddać. Zapowiedziane postacie thumb|left|170px|Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. thumb|left|170px||Catrine DaMew Catrine DeMew Jest kotołaczką. Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Francji. Jinafire Long Jest córką smoków. Pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). thumb|left|Jinafire Long thumb|left|150px|Skelita Calaveras Skelita Calaveras Jest córką żywych szkieletów. Skelita pochodzi z Meksyku. Absolwenci thumb|left|196px|Nefera de Nile Nefera de Nile : Jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Nikt jej nie lubi, ponieważ jest nieuczciwa i arogancka. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz.Wznacza trendy w modzie. Nauczyciele. Pan Hack Pan Nie Udacznik Pan Gdzie Pan Paskudny Trener Igor Pan Śmierć Pani Kindergrubber Pan Verizhe Pan Mumia Pani Chwaścina Postacie występujące tylko w książkach Melody Carver thumb|left|Melody w książkach Córka mitologicznej Syreny(kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson (w książkach). Billy Phaidin thumb|left|Billy Phadin na odwrocie pudełka jego lalki Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. W trzeciej części Candace popryskała go sztuczną opalenizną dzięki czemu stał sie widoczny. Bekka Madden Normalska, ex- przyjaciółka Melody. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej były chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. Brett_Redding Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który byl zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. Candace Carver Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. Haylee Była przyjaciółka ( a raczej " sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha. Dyrektor Szkoły pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka Postacie w tle thumb|left|Scarah Screams Scarah Screams Córka banshee. thumb|left|203px|Haylie Brown Haylie Brown Prawdopodobnie córka elfa Postacie epizotyczne thumb|left|200px|Manny Taur Manny Taur Syn Minotaura. Nieżnosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. Strachu Strachu jest laleczką voodoo, stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby Frankie miała "chłopaka". Don Jeden z zombie.Często postać w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. Idealny chłopak dla Draculaury Pojawił się w odcinku ' Horroskop'. Chłopak który ( według magazynu Draculaury ) jest przystojny, bogaty, sławny i stały. Został skamieniony przez Deuca, by stał spokojnie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie w tle Kategoria:Straszyciółki